I miss you
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya est encore parti en voyage dans le but de s'améliorer pour vaincre Ginga. Ce dernier l'attend, espérant pouvoir enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**I miss you**

La pluie martelait contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginga. Il était assis, les jambes repliées contre lui, le front posé sur la vitre froide. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Une couverture était enroulée autour de ses épaules.

-Kyoya… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Le vert lui manqua énormément. Penser à lui le faisait souffrir.

Cette fois il n'était pas seulement parti dans le Wolf Canyon, à quelques kilomètres de là, mais dans la vallée des tornades qui se situait sur un autre continent.

Loin. Trop loin.

De plus, le départ du maître de Leone avait ressemblé à une déclaration de guerre. Il l'avait fusillé du regard et l'avait quitté sans se retourner. Ça avait vraiment fait mal au roux.

Quand le vert lui avait donné rendez-vous avant son départ, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Il avait été si heureux. Il croyait qu'il pourrait enfin lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Hélas non. L'adolescent aux cicatrices lui avait promis de le vaincre, balayant tous ses espoirs. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'immense tristesse lisible dans les orbes miel. Ni aux tremblements pourtant perceptibles de son corps.

Ginga n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de sa vie.

Et maintenant, plusieurs mois après le départ de Kyoya, il était là, à attendre. Il lui manquait _vraiment_. Il y avait un grand vide dans son cœur. Depuis qu'il était parti, il ne souriait plus. Ses amis avaient tentés de le dérider, sans succès. Il s'en voulait un peu de les délaisser.

Le roux regardait la rue faiblement éclairée avec désespoir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il descendit de son perchoir lentement et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus, sans énergie. Il se lova dans sa couverture. Il hésitait à se laisser s'endormir. À chaque qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Kyoya. Ses yeux, ses rares sourires, sa voix…

Il se laissa dériver dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves où l'attendait l'adolescent aux cicatrices et où il lui offrait les mots qu'il espérait tant entendre.

Il se réveilla, heureux, grâce aux rêves qu'il avait fait. Ils estompaient un peu la douleur qu'il ressentait. Encore ensommeillé, il descendit dans la pièce principale de sa maison. Il trouva un mot de son père lui disant qu'il était parti travailler. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner qu'il mangea tranquillement.

Il soupira.

Sa joie avait déjà laissé place à de la tristesse. Plus le temps passait, plus Kyoya lui manquait. Le pire pour Ginga était de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Kenta et Madoka, inquiétés par son état, vinrent chez-lui, lui rendre visite. Ils lui proposèrent de partir se promener. Cette fois, contrairement à leurs précédentes tentatives, il accepta pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Ils sortirent et se baladèrent dans les rues bondées. Au bout d'un moment, Madoka alla leur chercher des glaces. Lui et le propriétaire de Saggitario continuèrent leur promenade.

Le roux était légèrement moins triste mais il marchait tout de même en retrait.

-Attention! lui cria Kenta, la voix chargée de peur et d'angoisse.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un véhicule qui fonçait droit sur lui avant de se faire percuter.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il ne reverrait jamais Kyoya.

Autour de lui, tout devint noir.

*_De longs mois plus tard_*

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Le bruit agaçant et répétitif des machine résonnait à sa gauche. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la salle pauvrement meublée dont tous les murs étaient d'une couleur identique à celle du plafond. Il était étendu sur un lit aux draps, eux aussi, blancs. Il flottait une désagréable odeur de désinfectant.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en remarquant qu'il était réveillé. Il lui expliqua qu'il était resté près d'une année dans le coma et que, statistiquement parlant, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il en sortît. Il sortit de la salle, invitant ses amis à venir le voir. Ces derniers défilèrent, n'étant pas autorisés à venir tous en même temps, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Certains avaient même les larmes aux yeux.

Ils le quittèrent lorsqu'une infirmière les informa que l'heure des visites était terminée.

Il faillit se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits derrière la porte.

-Exceptionnellement, c'est d'accord jeune homme. Mais ne le fatigue pas. Essaye de venir plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il vit arriver dans la pièce la personne qu'il avait si ardemment espéré revoir.

-Kyoya, murmura-t-il avec tant d'étonnement que cela semblait être une question.

-À ce qu'il paraît tu t'es pris une voiture. C'était pas très malin de rester planté au milieu de la route.

La remarque cinglante, dénuée de la moindre affection, fit l'effet d'une gifle à Gina. Il regarda fixement ses draps, les poings serrés, la lèvre tremblante. Il la mordit pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il sentit un poids sur un des rebord de son lit.

-Tu vas mieux…

Le roux releva la tête, surpris. La voix de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus n'exprimait que pur soulagement. Il le regardait avec douceur. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlassent.

Le détenteur de Pegasus ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui confia le maître de Leone.

Puis il posa un court baiser sur la bouche de Ginga. Après cet instant si doux, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime.

Ginga assimilait tout ce que venait de lui avouer Kyoya avec joie. Son cœur s'affolait.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, sans échanger un mot.

Finalement, le roux serra ses bras autour de la taille du vert, le surprenant. Il posa sa joue sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.

Des larmes glissaient sur son visage alors qu'il souriait.

Kyoya partit, quelques minutes plus tard, à la demande du médecin en chef mais il lui promit de revenir le lendemain. Cette simple promesse rendait Ginga heureux.

**Owari**


End file.
